Percy and Annabeth's love
by SeaweedBrain001
Summary: Percabeth all the way!
1. Chapter 1,The love starts with percabeth

I heard a muffled beep as i let open my eyes. I lazily rolled over in bed and looked at the hazy little numbers on my alarm clock. _9:00_ is what i read.

I didn't really care about the time, and was about to fall back asleep when i remembered...._Oh Crap!_ I thought, today was the day i was going to

tell Annabeth that i loved her, and she was supposed to wait for me at the lake at 8:30. I had to hurry, because if i didn't hurry, i wouldn't be able

to tell her. This is because tomorrow she was leaving with her dad for a 2 week vacation. I had to hurry. I slipped on some jeans, my bright orange

_camp half-blood _t-shirt, shoes, and ran. Once i got there, i noticed here still sitting there. _Thank the gods_ i thought. I slowly approached, hoping to

surprise her with a playful tack or smile or something when i heard "hey Percy." from Annabeth while smiling beautifully. She motioned me to come

sit next to her in the sand. the sun was just arriving, and i could see Annabeth's shimmering face. she really was beautiful, and today was when i

was going to tell her how i really felt."Annabeth." i said shakily, " Annabeth, i want you to know something." i said, not knowing how to correctly

phrase it. I didn't understand, why couldn't i tell her, i practiced a million and one times in the mirror in my cabin, but i couldn't say it now, when

she was sitting here. I managed to studder out the words "I-I think that i might be in lo-" before i was cut off with the gentle touch of her lips to

mine. " I love you too Seaweedbrain!" she practically yelled. with that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair as i slipped

my arms around her waist and went in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. when we stopped, we noticed the whole camp surrounding us. They le

t out a cheer, and i heard grover blurt out "Finally!". So far, my day has been going pretty good. Then, when i thought it couldn't get any better,

Annabeth embraced me in a giant hug saying that her dad just called and said that she could skip out on her vacation, (which meant more

Annabeth for Percy!) and spend the next few weeks here at camp. The rest of the day went amazing after that, and we went about our normal

activities. Soon after eating our lunch at the dining pavilion, we both went back to my cabin. i sat down on my bed and watched what she was

doing. she slowly reached for the lock on my cabin door, and clicked it lock. She then flung around and flung me into a beautiful kiss that went on

for i don't know how long, but that obviously wasn't enough for Annabeth, so she climbed on top of me, pushing me back onto the bed, and

pushed herself into any gaps in between our body's, deepening the most passionate kiss i could ever imagine. We went on for what felt like hours,

and i was lost in her, my head was spinning, and i felt the spark of love. her blond curls falling loosely onto my upper chest, and tangling

themselves with my body. We could've stayed like this forever, i thought, until we heard a knock on my door. "hey Percy, you in there" said a

muffled Grover voice. "uuhhhh.....Yeah, be there in a sec" I shouted back. _crap_ i thought _Grover didn't know Annabeth was in my cabin, and if he_

_ found out who knows what he would think_ I had to get Annabeth hidden. Annabeth took one quick look into my eyes, and new what to do, she hid

herself in my bathroom, as i straightened my clothing and pushed forward my hair. "come in" I said. " your stupid door is locked!" he yelled back.

"Oh, sorry" i said nervously. I turned the lock button sideways, and pulled open the door. In came Grover, and a bunch of the Athena girls and

boys. _Dang_ i knew they were looking for Annabeth, and came to ask me. Grover asked me where Annabeth was, and i replied with a simple i don't

know, which obviously was enough to get them to leave. Once they left i clicked the door locked again and called Annabeth out from the safety of

my bathroom. she came out and gave me a peck on the cheek. I told her that she would have to go, or else the whole camp would start looking

for her. she opened the door, and before she left pressed her lips on mine, and broke off after a couple of seconds. she smiled at me lovingly, and

hurried off to her cabin. That night, i think i slept like a baby knowing that she and i were together. The next day came and i stepped outside and

there was my beautiful Annabeth waiting for me. To be honest, i almost jumped when i saw her, because i didn't expect to have my girlfriend

waiting for me outside my cabin at.....wait, what time was it? "Annabeth" I asked curiously, "what time is it?", "9:00" she said after a quick glimpse

at her watch. "wait....." i said, "how long have you been out here?". "since about 6:00." she answered. " 6:00!" i said shocked. " Annabeth, are

you crazy? you waited for me for..1...2...3! hours!" i said after counting my fingers. " well...." she said deviously, "i wasn't exactly out here....". "

you were in my cabin?" i asked surprised. "lets just say...you look cute when you sleep." Wow is all i could come up with to say. wow. my girlfriend

was in my cabin watching me sleep for three hours, and yet......it didn't disturb me.


	2. Chapter 2, We are in love

**(hey guys! sorry i couldnt write more sooner, but will be working as much as possible to come up with new ideas for you all!)**

**Authors note: 2nd part to percy and annabeth's love, where percy finds out that annabeth has never been in a relationship!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor do i own any characters of his.**

**

* * *

  
**

During the whole of that day, she clung to me to make sure no girls could look at me. I liked the fact that we were finally together, and she obviously did too. Earlier

today there was an aphrodite girl who wanted to talk to me about something, but she was almost killed by annabeth and her dagger.........man, its pretty awesome to

have a girlfriend who can do that sorta thing! anyways, throughout the dayy, she would surround me like a bodygaurd 24/7, but it was just typical 'first date' type stuff.

I brought her to my favorite spot (after our brunch at the dining pavillion), the lake. we sat there and watched in awe as the sun made its way across the sky, leaving a

dazzling reflection for us to gaze at in the water. " Annabeth," i said quietly, "you don't have to protect me.......i mean, i like it, but you really don't need to. I'd rather

just have you relax, and still be madly in love with me." She answered me with " its not that i want to protect you.....its just that all those other girls everywhere on

campus, and i want you all to myself, and i dont want them to take you aw-." I cut her off with a slight kiss, " why'd you do that?" she asked while blushing a deep red.

" to get you to _relax_" i said calmly. She went in for another heart filled kiss when they rang the bell for dinner at 'mess hall', so we reluctantly got up, and followed the

bell. On our way there, the whole camp followed us, as if they had nothing better to do than keep up with our relationship (which kinda freaked me out...). But

eventually they died off and went to eat. When we reached the dining pavillion, we gave our offerings and sat down to eat. I lost most of my dinner-time by staring at

annabeth, and thinking how lucky i was to have such a beautiful girlfriend as herself. Once night came, annabeth and i went to our seperate cabins, giving her a kiss

goodbye, and leaving myself. I was in my cabin for about 2 hours trying to sleep, but i couldnt. After i was about to go outside to the lake, annabeth came knocking at

my door. I let her in, but was puzzled why she had come (hey, i didn't say i didn't like her coming into my cabin at 12!). She quietly whispered to me that she

couldn't sleep, and i told her the same thing was happening to me. i asked her if she wanted to come with me to the lake, and she agreed happily. we soon got there,

and sat down in the sand. after that, everything got blurry, and we fell asleep. the night came, and passed, and the morning sun arose to greet us. i woke up pretty

early, and noticed that we fell asleep her on my chest, and my arm over her body. i wouldn't have changed this moment for anything. But of course, right on que,

some naiads surfaced and started screaming to each other how cute we looked ( whenever something goes good in my life, some object or someone ruins it.). With

that, Annabeth awoke, but didn't move. I willed the waves to pull the naiads back under, and annabeth and i laid there again, in complete harmony.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chap 2 of my 'processing series', i will be writing more soon! keep in touch and plz review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3, Sunset on the beach

**Sorry its so short, but i'm trying to make the next one longer!**

**Authors note: Chapter 3 of Percy and Annabeth's love, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and do not own any of his characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

After about a week of our new relationship, Annabeth got a little less protective and let herself relax. Today was Saturday, and i wanted to spend

every second with her having fun. So i decided to bring her to the fair. We got to Central Park a while later, and she asked if we could just hang

out here for a while. She gave me her puppy face, which i just couldn't resist, so we stopped in Central Park, and laid down in the grass. We

looked up at the beautiful puffy clouds, and then back at each other. I rolled over so i was hovering above her, and told her how lucky i felt to be

dating her, I knew that she already knew that, but i liked saying again every once in a while. I knew she was blushing, even with my shadow ove

r

her face, but i thought she looked even cuter when she blushed. She playfully tackled me, and got on top of me. She wrapped herself around me

and gave me a slight peck, that turned into a couple more. We eventually got up, and i asked if she still wanted to go to the fair. She said that

she would rather stay here, and get something to eat. We wondered for a while, trying to find someplace to eat, which wasn't to hard because

there were hundreds of stands selling food. The thing is, when your with Annabeth, you can't just stop by _a_ food stand, she's picky like that. She

finally found the stand she wanted to go to, and we both got a cinnamon-sugar jumbo pretzel. We ate a little bit on our way to a lonesome bench

under a tree. Once we sat down on the bench, we finished our food, and noticed how big the tree behind us was. I had a great idea. I took out

my house key, and started carving our names and a heart into the tree. She laughed at this, but i kept going until i finished. I sat back down,

feeling proud of myself for putting our names into a tree( I know, it sounds stupid, but i liked feeling victorious). We looked out at Central Park,

and noticed the very few people there. I called blackjack, and helped her on, i jumped onto him and asked him if he could fly us to the beach. He

politely agreed, and was off. The rush of the air made me imagine only the best of thoughts, but only when Annabeth leaned onto me made it

complete. I loved where this day was going, and we were only 15 minutes away from the beach, due to blackjack's incredible speed. It was

about 5:00 now, and i had enjoyed my day so far. We arrived at the beach, and got off Blackjack. It was completely empty. I brought her into the

water with me, and we playfully splashed each other. She had enough of my splashing, and tackled me with a kiss. I fought back, wrestling with

her tongue. I soon let her win, due to the fact i needed some air, but we kept at it until our tongues needed a little break. The beach sun was

setting, and i needed to rest. I laid down in the sand, and motioned for her to lay next to me. There we sat, watching the sunset, as the sun sank

lower, and lower. The sun was almost gone now, and Annabeth had made her way on top of my chest, watching the light fade calmly. I never

wanted this to end, it just felt so... right. We slowly lowered our eyelids and drifted off together. My perfect ended with a perfect night.

* * *

**How did you guys like chap 3?**

**R&R**

**(i will be writing more soon)**


	4. Cake

**Hey guys, .....sorry for not typing back in so long. :( **

**(I have been having major writers block, and didn't know what to write about.)**

**But, i decided to look at some of the stories online, and found a couple starter ideas!**

**Tell me how you like Chapter 4!!! :) :)**

**~Here goes:**

**

* * *

  
**

~Cake~

* * *

Annabeth and I sat in my apartment being completely bored, and not knowing what to do, this was, of course, until she looked at me with a

devious hint in her smile. "what?" i asked confused. She slowly leaned in and tackled me with a kiss. I fought back, and pinned her down on my

bed. I leaned in towards her face, until i could feel her soft, steady breath brushing against my face. I gave her a light kiss on the neck, then got

up. "what do you want to do?" she asked impatiently. ". " I don't know, why are you asking me wise girl?". " Uh, maybe because you _live _here,

and would know about something we could do?" she said in a matter-of-factly tone."we could hopelessly try to cook something..." I replied. "Yes!

thats perfect, I'll go start getting out the supplies". "No, Annabeth..., I wasn't serio-" It was no use, she had already left, and was in my kitchen looking around for all the cooking utensils.

I walked down from my room to the kitchen, only to find Annabeth already covered in flour." Annabeth, I leave you down here for 2 minutes, and

you already made a mess _this_ big?". She didn't answer me, but if someone with flour all over their face can blush, and have it be noticeable, she

did. I helped her clean herself off, and then looked for the right things to use to make a cake. First,and most importantly, the blue dye, then the

batter, then the icing, etc... We mixed everything up, and put it in the oven. It was supposed to take at least one hour to cook fully, so we sat

down and watched t.v. After about an hour, we went to check on the cake. It looked awesome, and I was actually happy she decided to bake a cake. That is, of course, before it burst into flames.

"the cake!" Annabeth screamed

"the oven!" I screamed

I quickly willed the water out of the faucet from my sink to put out the fire, and Annabeth grabbed the cake. She set it down on the table in our

kitchen, and tasted it to see if it was still good. Obviously, not, because Annabeth spit it out as quickly as she had put it in her mouth."aw man,

that cake looked so good" she whined. "until it spontaneously burst into flames" I added quickly. She glared at me. It was then that i noticed that

she really, _really_ wanted to make a cake. "fine" I grumbled. " fine, what?" she asked. "fine, we can make another cake." I said annoyed, knowing

what kind of mess was going to come from it. This time, we made sure _not_ to put anything flammable on it. We finished mixing the batter, _again_,

and shoved it in the oven. We again sat in the t.v. room, and watched t.v. for a bit. Annabeth got kind of bored, and asked me to arm wrestle her.

I did, and boy was Annabeth strong. "I won!" she screamed. "well what do you know, Annabeth chase is stronger than me!" I said, knowing I let

her win, just so I could see her face gleam with joy. I kissed her gently, and heard the timer beep. We went in the kitchen, hoping not to see a

inferno cake, and luckily, we didn't. We took out the cake, waited for it to cool off, and grabbed at it. The cake was good, but Annabeth had to

leave after we finished. I kissed her goodbye, and she left. Then I thought to myself.......maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to make a cake today after all....:)

* * *

**What did you guys think, click review and tell me!**

**(hope to get chap 5 done soon)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Seaweedbrain~**


	5. Athena

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to respond**

**But like i said, i've been having major writers block:(, But luckily...**

**Karmabear2050 came to my rescue! **

**So this is to you Karmabear2050!**

**~Here goes!~**

~Is my heart _really_ hers?~

**~Percy's Pov:**

I had just gotten back to my cabin after some dinner at the dinning pavillion. I opened my door, and saw Annabeth sitting on my bed. "when exactly did you get here?" I asked. " I kinda skipped out on dinner" she replied, "Percy, I need to talk to you." she said nervously. I quickly walked over and sat down next to her. " what is it?" I asked. "I was just troubled about why my mom keeps letting you and me go out together..." she said wearily. "well, maybe she forgot about us.." I said, hoping for a agreeable smile to come across her face.....but, she just thought harder, and harder. After she sat there thinking for a while, she quietly said, "I'm going back to my cabin..." and left. It took me a while to notice that she was very serious about this,...but then again, who wouldn't be? Athena can be very sneeky, and her not trying to completely kill me for kissing Annabeth is not in her nature. It was very unlike her......

I awoke the next morning to find out that Annabeth was missing. I looked everywhere for her, but it was no use.....she obviously didn't want me to find her. I sat on a log near the forest, and Nico came by. He sat down next to me, and said he had to shadow travel her to mount olympus. "she said something about talking to her mom about you two..." Nico said in a questioning tone. I knew Annabeth was troubled by her mom not caring,....but seriously! Going up there to _remind_ Athena about her never-satasfied hunger to get me? I swear, when she gets back, no kisses for a week.

**~Annabeth's Pov:**

Something was wrong. I loved Percy, but I always had to fight for it from my mom,.....and now, she isnt doing anything. I know Percy is worried right now because of me missing, but if I told him, he wouldn't have wanted me to go......I just had to.

Once up on mount olympus, i traveled to the temple of the gods. I jogged up all the sets of many stairs, and fortunately got there, and noticed that Athena was missing from her throne. I then went to the only place i could think of to go, her palace. I asked a creature to teleport me there, and he generously did. I entered the palace. There was Athena, and some girl i had never seen before, she had blonde hair, tan skin, and electrifying blue eyes. Athena saw me, then frantically tried to hide the girl from my sight. "who's that?" I asked suspisiously. "This is- uhhh, this is-...Bliss, my architect student." she said quickly. "ohh..." i said, (becoming a little jealous that my mom was teaching some other girl architect,.......but i soon got over that.) " I need to talk to you mom." I said cautiously. "Oh, .....ok then." she answered. She led me to her library, and i started asking her questions. "So mom.....how's life." I asked, trying to start a conversation. "It's good........Annabeth, what did you _really_ want to talk to me about." she said in a know-it-all tone. " well.." i said, "whats bothering me is why you haven't tried to break up me and Percy for a while and-". She cut me off and said that she was ok with us dating now. Woah.....I didn't see that one coming....Athena, being _ok_ with Percy Jackson dating her daughter.....wow. All i could do was leave Olympus after some tea with Athena, and go back to camp, happily thinking about all the future moments Percy and I would soon share.

**~Percy's Pov:**

I finally saw Annabeth walking towards me from the strawberry feilds near the entrance. I ran to her, and embraced her in a giant kiss. It went on until she broke apart to tell me something. She told me about being in olympus, and the gods, and creatures, and finally Athena's conversation with her. She told me about how she said she didn't care about us dating anymore, and left it at that.

I guess Annabeth and I had a pretty healthy relationship until about a week later. I was sitting in the feilds, waiting for Annabeth to come back with our drinks. It was around sunset, when a girl came out of nowhere, towards the big house. I had never seen her before, so i guessed she was new, or just found by a satyr. She had blue eyes, tan skin, and blonde curls like Annabeths, all-in-all....she was pretty hot. Annabeth came back, and noticed me staring at something, and looked to see what it was. She looked a little freaked out, but went back to herself later.

**~Annabeth's Pov**

I finally got back to camp half-blood, and saw Percy charging at me. He Tackled me with a huge kiss, and kept it going until i decided to break off. I told him about my time in Olympus, and how the other gods were doing, then I told him about Athena's answer. He looked really suprised at her answer, and went on with the kissing.

Our relationship really kicked off since Athena was no longer trying to stop it,.....life was good, until _she _came.

About a week later, Percy and I were sitting in the strawberry feilds at sunset, watching as it sank into the earth. I gradually left to go get us both some drinks, and when I came back, Percy was staring uncontrolllably at something,...no some_one_. I looked a little closer, and noticed that it was the girl from Olympus, The one Athena tried to hide from me. She might've just been a new student or something, but i couldn't know for sure.

**One Week Later...**

**~Annabeth's Pov:**

Ever since the strawberry feilds, Percy has been acting very weird about that architecht girl from Athena. I was guessing it was just his way of getting used to other people......I hope.....

**~Percy's Pov:**

For the last couple of days, I have been having these weird feelings about this new girl. I know I love Annabeth, but I physically can't stop liking this girl. This sucks.

Today I was walking to the pavillion for breakfast, when I saw the new girl. I saw that she was coming over towards me, but I couldn't run away. She got closer and closer, until she was about a foot away. She said hi, and started a conversation. Her voice was smooth and gentil, but as I was thinking , she kissed me. I saw Annabeth walking towards the dining pavillion, look at me, then run into the forest. _This can't be happening_ i thought. I pushed off the girl, and ran for Annabeth. All i could do was hope she would still love me...

**So how'd you guys like it?? I promise i'll put more fluff in the continuing chapter! **

**R&R**

**~Seaweedbrain001~**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6, Love's Hope

_**Percy & Annabeth's Love: Part 6**_

_**Loves Hope**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys, SO, SO, very sorry i haven't written back in such a long time, but hope you enjoy!and will write more soon! Here Goes!!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series._

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapter 1:**_

I went looking for Annabeth a few minutes later. I went searching for a while in the forest until finally giving up in 2 hours. I went back to my cabin

feeling terrible about making Annabeth feel like that. But seriously, _it wasn't my fault, that girl kissed me in mid-sentence!_ But I still felt all the blame on

my shoulders.( or that was just my stomach because i skipped out on dinner looking for Annabeth.) I laid in my bed looking up at the bunk above me

thinking about how i screwed up, and ways to apologize to Annabeth. I then got up and paced my cabin. I looked at the spring and the windows, and

eventually led myself outside. I walked down to my favorite spot at the lake, and watched the waves roll over each other in awe. To my surprise,

Annabeth didn't come walk over to me and let me apologize........I guess she was so angry at me, she didn't even want to bother coming down to the

shoreline to watch me fail at apologizing, and then hug me at my stupidness. Wow. I made her angry.

For fear of the harpies eating me for being outside my cabin at night, i ran back to my cabin and dashed under the sheets. I soon fell asleep from

boredom, but found out that sleeping wasn't the best thing for me to do that night because seconds after i closed my eyes, i had one of my worst

nightmares. I started off in a dark room with the golden casket which held Kronos, but I abruptly skipped into a third-person scene with Annabeth. She

didn't see me there, but I could see everything going on. She was being pulled into the heavens, but against her will, and she kept screaming my name,

which scared me enough to wake me. I woke with a cold sweat, and needed to see Annabeth to be sure she was alright. I jumped up from my bed and

put on my clothes. I flung my door open, and ran outside to the Athena cabin. I slammed on their door, pissing them off, but waking them up enough to

come open it. I asked them where Annabeth was, and they said that she hadn't been there since last night, and she left for the woods again. I felt better

that she had at least come back for a little last night, but still, wanted to find her to explain everything. I waited the whole day for her to come out of her

hiding place in the woods, but no Annabeth. I ate dinner at the dinning pavilion, and saw Grover sneak off into the woods. I followed him as he went

deeper and deeper into the woods to places I haven't even seen before. I followed quietly, until he came to a stop. I hid behind a bush, and heard him and

another voice which sounded like Annabeth's. I knew I couldn't make a sound or they would hear me. Out of the whole conversation, all I heard was:

Sorry........lake.....Percy, but thats about it. See, Annabeth and her mom have had some pretty serious talks about her and me, but for some odd

reason, she constantly fights her mom to stay with me.....I guess im a really lucky guy, cause if a girl will stand up to Athena for you, she's the one for

you. After they both left back to camp, I stayed a little longer, then started walking back. I then realized how stupid that was, because I had absolutely no

clue on where _back_ was. I searched for an exit from the forest, but I was too deep inside of it. I searched for a few more hours, and luckily found a wood

nymph to lead me out. I was lead safely out of the forest at about 10:30. _10:30_! _the harpies are going to eat me alive!(_so much for _safely_ out of the

woods.) I sneaked back to my cabin, and got in my bed. I fell asleep thinking about those words I heard.

_**Chapter 2:**_

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I got up, bleary-eyed, yawned, and sleepily said "who's there?". No response. I asked again, "who's th-" I was

cut off by, " its Annabeth". Well that was enough to wake me up. I put a change of clothes on, and flung the door open. I was about to go into full-time

Percy-mode and stupidly apologize by explaining _everything_. But right before I could, she yanked me outside. It was mid-fall, and the sun was rising. I felt

the cool air flowing through my clothes giving me a sensation I couldn't describe. The trees were all sorts of color, and it was as peaceful as it could get.

She tugged my arm to make me follow her. We went down to the lake, where I saw Athena waiting. She looked pissed, but for once in my life, not at me.

She looked angry at Annabeth. Then I realized everything. the girl that had pulled me into the kiss was with Athena. Athena had 'hired' her to kiss me,

make Annabeth angry at me, never date me again, and poof, Athena's problem with me is gone. But somehow Annabeth figured it out early, and dragged

her mom, and the girl down to the lake. We went up to them, and sat down. Annabeth cleared her throat, and Athena nudged the girl. She came forward

first, and apologized sincerely. I accepted. Next Athena came up. "Don't make me do this again."was all she said. "Ugh...thanks...I think?" was all i could

say. Athena left with a poof, and so did the girl. At last I was alone with my favorite person in the world, and Athena wasn't there to bother us. I was

happy for once in weeks, and it was all thanks to Annabeth, but yet again, who else would?

* * *

**Authors end-note: How'd you like it? i'll give a little sneak peak of my next story! (because im so generous!) Percy and Annabeth are finally together and nothing can get in there way....kind of. There's a war going on, and Percy's dad needs him to help. If he goes, he won't be back for 2 years, Should he go fight for Olympus, or stay with his girl? **

**Sincerely,**

**~SeaweedBrain001**


	7. Chapter 7, Choices

_**Authors note: Hey guys, heres chapter 7.**_

_**It took me all of my classes today at school to finally come up with what he will choose, wait and find out!**_

_**disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**_

_**Chapter 7,**_

_**"Choices"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Boom!Boom!Boom! I woke with a start to someone 'Booming' on my cabin door. I lazily got up, and opened it. There, in front of me, was one of my dad's messengers. He looked at me in an confused way, I thought it was

because he expected someone big and strong, but then I noticed why. i was wearing my '# 1 demi-god' boxers with waves on them.( plus they were too short.) I was so embarrassed, but i quickly put on some clothes and

went back to the door. I was so happy that my dad had sent a messenger to tell me something. Before I could ask anything, the messenger asked me to take a walk with him. He led us to the lake, and told me why he

came. He said that the minor sea gods were waging war against my Dad. _goodbye happiness_. I was shocked, I mean, who would even _think_ about doing that? I thought to myself, "he can handle it, he's Poseidon,"But then,

as if the messenger was reading my thoughts he told me that Poseidon asked for me personally, and that Tyson was already fighting in the war. I was about to answer, when I spotted Annabeth eavesdropping on our

conversation. I automatically knew that this could go 1 of 2 ways. I could leave for the war, and not see Annabeth for a long time if ever, or I could stay here with my girlfriend and risk my father getting angry at me, and

loosing the next big uprising war with my brother, Tyson, at his side. I told the messenger I had to think on it. He looked at me cautiously, but agreed and said I only had 5 days. On that note, he turned into water, and

made his way to the back to the ocean. I trudged over to Annabeth's eavesdropping spot, and sat down facing the lake. " I don't get it..." I said, "Right when everything is going good for me, _something_ has to go

wrong..."."Its okay" she said in a soothingly, "you have a week, take your time." Those words hurt my gut, 'take your time...' I only had 5 days to choose something that would affect my life for a long, _long_ time, and I had

no clue what to choose. I looked over at Annabeth's face shimmering against the lakes reflection of the morning sun, and saw some tears she tried to hold back, roll down her cheek. When you think about it, Annabeth has

more on her shoulders than I do. I'm really the only family she has at camp, and If I leave, who knows what will happen. Leaving Annabeth didn't feel right, but neither did letting my dad and Tyson get enslaved by the

minor sea gods. I was stuck, so I went the only place I could think of for help....I wen to Chiron.

If anyone could help me in a time like this, it was Chiron. I got up, and ran to the big house. I approached it, seeing Chiron on the side porch on a bench. I walked up onto the porch and collapsed onto the bench across

from him. "you look like you're troubled" he said , but with a look that said: _how did I know this would happen..._but i told him everything, (even though it was a little weird talking to him about Annabeth...) and when i

finished, he put on his Chiron-problem-solving face, and thought. He told me that fighting in a god-war as a demi-god is a deep honor, but even more an honor when you are personally requested by the god himself. but

then he switched to the other problem-at-hand. "percy," he said, "fighting in that war would help us _all_ but if you really think you should stay here at camp, you should do so." I took thought on what he said, and got up

and left. All his advice really did was make me feel bad about myself for even thinking about staying when there was a god-war going on with my dad, but It was hard for me.

I was getting ready to sleep away all my problems, but right then the fountain in my cabin started to glow a greenish-blue color. I went over and looked in. There, was my dad, all dressed up in battle armor getting ready to

go into battle. I felt disgraced looking at his face knowing I did not leave right away to help my dad when he sent his messenger to me, but I still looked. He talked to me about the war, then as if realizing it just then, he

said "The daughter of Athena.....She's the reason you didn't come, isn't she." He had a sad look on his face, and the iris message started fading. I had a feeling That was the last time I would see his face if I didn't leave

within the week. I knew at that moment what I had to do. I got everything I needed, and went to Athena's cabin. I went in, and saw Annabeth. She was asleep, so I went over to her, kissed her on the neck, and left for the

lake. I got down to the waters edge, there was pure silence, except for the waves crashing against the shore. I put one foot in, but kept the other on shore, thinking i might change my mind. I started walking in, and the

last thing I remember hearing other than the waves crashing was a stick breaking. I really didn't want Annabeth to see me leaving without a real goodbye, but I don't think I would be able to take it if she started to cry. So

I left, armor on, & sword at hand, into the ocean to fight the war.

* * *

_**How was it? I know its sad, but that might change in the next chapter. I was kinda going for the whole drama thing in this chapter, so... Anyways, Hope it was good, and there will be more love in the next chapter.**_

_**~Sincerely,**_

_**~SeaweedBrain001**_


	8. Chapter 8, I help save the WaterWorld

_**Chapter 8, **_

_**~I Help save the Water-World~**_

_**Authors note: hey, haven't written in a while, but you know.....Halloween! So Here is my next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**_

**~I Help save the Water-World~**

I swam down to Poseidon's Palace, and burst in through the doors. Thank the gods my dad hadn't left yet, because I wanted him to know I was here to fight for him. I walked up to him slowly, and bowed. " You need not bow to me, my son." he said, "But I deeply thank you for coming in my time of need."I was surprised about how he could be so calm at a time like this. " I only wish to serve you, father" I said, also surprised about how mature i sounded when I talked to him. He handed me something tied up in a silky blue cloth. "Here," he said, holding it out to me, "take his for the war." I took it in my hands, and suddenly felt an amazing boost of power. The grip around it felt so....right. But it also felt like a weapon of some sort. i folded back the blue cloth and saw what was underneath. It was a trident. One my dad had made just for me. I wanted to refuse because I already had Riptide, but i couldn't. He apparently read my mind, (which tend to happen alot with him and his messengers" and said that it would only appear in my hand when I wanted it to. So I felt pretty good about it. I put on some of his undersea battle armor, and capped Riptide. I knew that this war would be unlike anything I've fought before, (except for Kronos of course) and I would have to put all of my camp training into it. I thought about Annabeth, and what she would want me to do right now. I went to my dad, and he said that we had to leave right then. Tyson was ready to, with a cyclopes shield, a sword from the forges, and battle armor big enough for 2 cows. I just realized how big he'd gotten since I last saw him at camp. He was huge, and alot stronger too. My dad came up to me with a bottle of some sort. It seemed to illuminate in the water. I looked at it, then at my dad who was smiling widely. " I've waited for this day for so long," he said, " The day when my son obtains his true, and full powers. He gave me the bottle, and told me to drink it. I drank, and got a warm feeling inside me. It felt like I was drinking a whole bottle of Nectar, but I looked in a mirror, and there was no difference. Then I noticed I was illuminating just the bottle was. My glow was faint, but It made me look much cooler. After we all got our armor and backup weapons, my dad, Tyson, and I left to fight the undersea war.

I swam with my dad, him giving me advice on weak spots, ranging, energy, and vantage points on our enemies. We stopped abruptly, and my dad gasped. A few yards in front of us was the messenger my dad sent me. He was such a peaceful person, and he was dead. Stabbed, with arrows through his stomach, I couldn't believe it, who would kill a messenger. Its against the ancient laws. But he was dead, and That just made my dad more angry. We swam forward and heard an explosion from ahead. We swam quicker, and found the battle. My dad told me to wait with him , and only to fight in places that needed the most help. Tyson ran off to attack an underwater giant, but I stayed. I saw something in no time, it was an armed naiad, but she was stabbed, and another sea monster was about to take her out. I swam as fast as I could to save her. She looked alot like Annabeth, which is probably why I swam so fast to save her. I got there right in time, and sliced through the attacker. She was wounded badly, and would make it on her own. I brought her back to my dad, who had just finished off 3 monsters as big as buildings. He took her to the medic, who brought her back to the palace. I was swimming over to fight a monster when a can of greek fire exploded in my face. My hair was singed off, but the fire didn't last long underwater. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, and thought if it really was greek fire that hit me. I was slowly sinking, but couldn't tell what was going on. I tried desperately to stop it from spreading, but it was hopeless. My sight kept getting darker and darker. The last thing I felt was a tugging in my gut. I remember a huge explosion with magic mixed in it, and my life felt like it was draining away. I finally blacked out, and sank.

I woke up in my dad's palace room. Which was funny because I noticed I was in his room, but not the whole undersea army at my bedside, looking at me as if they had just seen a ghost king come back to life.(and trust me, I know what that looks like) My dad came over to with a look of relief on his face. He smiled warmly, and gave me some ambrosia and nectar. "You did it Percy" he said, "you pushed back the forces of the minor gods. But we can't get too happy just yet, they'll be back. but what you did out there, that was very risky Percy." I had no idea what I even _did_ out there. I only remember my life draining away, a huge explosion, and me almost dying. Wow, my life is _weird_. Then I remembered 2 years ago on Mt. Saint Helens, when I ddi the huge explosion making me black out on Calypso's Island. My dad looked so proud of me, so I decided to keep him thinking I did it on purpose. " Son," he said calmly " You need to go back to camp, and straighten things out with everyone. they think your dead." I then realized how bad that really was. I thought about what Chiron & Annabeth were thinking. I jumped out of The bed, and ran for the doors. Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder, and gave me a look of approval. He winked at me, and I nodded back. I slammed open the doors, and swam as fast as I could back to camp Half-Blood. I reached the shore, and came out of the water. It was night at Camp Half-Blood. I knew I couldn't go back to my cabin at this time, so I curled up on the sand of the lake, and fell asleep with the fall breeze quietly, but carefully drifting through my hair and clothes.

_**I'm sorry that the story didn't have any love in it, but I had to write about the war first, The love will come in the next Chapter. Thanks so much for reading, hope it was good!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~SeaweedBrain001**_


	9. Chapter 9, Moving On?

**Moving On?**

**Chapter 9: Percy & Annabeth's Love**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I know I haven't been writing for so long, but Because of a little help from somebody that you all might see in the reviews "Perseus" I've had the honor of writing a few of his great Ideas! So as usual, Here Goes!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**

**

* * *

  
**

I was on my way, swimming back to camp from the undersea war with my dad, ready to go see Annabeth's happy, excited face when she saw me well and alive. I was so excited myself, for the battle had nearly taken a few

months to finish. Although still wounded in the side, I swam as best, and as fast as I could. I could almost see the beach of good ole Camp Half-Blood. Because I was wounded and not used to walking on land, I had a wave

toss me up on the shore. I lay there in the sand, struggling to push myself up. It took me a good 3 times to finally get it, and even when I did, walking was a challenge. I limped slowly to the sand dunes, overlooking the

big house, pavilion, and most other activity places. I stood there for a second, realizing how much I missed Camp Half-Blood. Then I remembered how much Annabeth probably missed me, so I hurried to her cabin. I went

in, but she wasn't there. I asked one of her friends where she was, but the only response I got was a shocked face, as if looking at a ghost. Obviously I was getting nothing out of her, so I decided to go searching for

Annabeth. I went all over the campus, and after hours of looking and no success, I decided to go to my usual special spot at the lake. I was walking over there, hoping I would find Annabeth soon, but I heard noise as I got

closer. I pressed my hand up to my pocket, holding the outline of riptide. I stopped there for a moment, only to realize that it was human voices that I heard. I recognized one of them, Annabeth! I walked a little faster to

the opening in my special spot. I moved one branch out of my face and brushed another aside until I could clearly see the lake. At that moment, my heart dropped dead, My head hurt, my stomach churned, and I couldn't

see straight. I had seen Annabeth with some boy I recognized from the Aphrodite cabin. My eyes bulged, "No, this isn't real, its all a dream….wake up…WAKE UP, im not seeing what I think I am…" was all that was going

through my mind. Tears welled up in my eyes, and my heart hurt more than my stab wound. They were kissing, in _our secret place._ At that moment I might've stepped on something, but whatever I did made Annabeth

look over. She pulled quickly away from the kiss, and stared straight at me. I wanted to run straight into the ocean, and never come out, but something stopped my legs from moving. I quickly snapped out of it, turned,

and quickly ran back to camp. I heard her get up, and start chasing me. She kept yelling my name and saying reasons, trying to explain it all, but all I heard was the beating of my faint heart, my vision narrowed, but I

kept going. I ran into my cabin, locked the door behind me, and got in my bed. I thought about calling my dad, but I decided that wouldn't do me any good. I laid there, crying silently, wishing I never saw what I saw. I

heard a million knocks on my door, and saw out of a crack in the curtains, a very confused Aphrodite boy.

* * *

**So, whatcha guys think? Thanks to Perseus, I can now write sooo many more chapters! Give me your feedback by clicking on the little button down there that says review. I will write more soon! Thank you all!**

**~SeaweedBrain001**


End file.
